


Twin Drabbles 2

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Whistled**  
Sideswipe whistled as he walked down the ark corridor to his quarters.

 **Sparks**  
Sunstreaker winced in pain as sparks flew out of his busted shoulder joint.

 **Gross**  
“That is gross Sideswipe get that substance out of our quarters” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the dark green liquid that covered Sideswipe’s hands.

 **Drinking Games**  
“Sides no more drinking games” ordered Sunstreaker as he held his helm in his hands.

 **Grinding**  
Sunstreaker had a nasty habit of grinding his teeth together when he got angry.

 **Beach**  
Sunstreaker hated the beach, the sand got into his joints and the water messed up his precious paint job.

 **Scars**  
The twins carried a lot of physical and emotional scars that sometimes where visible to others.

 **Armour**  
Sunstreaker always made sure that his armour was completely spotless to hide the scars that decorated his frame.

 **Important**  
Both twins were important to each other but they did not like to admit it sometimes.

 **Kiss your mother**  
“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth” asked Sideswipe cheekily to his twin.  
‘We have the same carrier you idiot” replied Sunstreaker.

 **Red Optics**  
Sunstreaker grinned dangerously as he admired his new red optics reflected on the mirror surface.

  **Red Optics 2**  
Sideswipe felt a twinge of fear pass through his spinal struts as he saw Sunstreaker’s dark red optics staring at him.


End file.
